Mest/Personality and Relationships
| |1}} | altbackcolor = # | |0}} | textcolor = # | |0}} | alttextcolor = # | |1}} | font-size = 90% | maxwidth = 15 | height = 2.3 | tab1 = Introduction | tab2 = Personality and Relationships | tab3 = Abilities and Powers | tab4 = History | tab5 = Misc. }} 200,000,000 }} |extra1 = |epithet = }} |devil fruit= }} Personality Mest can be considered an impulsive person: he is greatly driven by his emotions and is unable to think twice when his instinct calls for it. This trait, being very representative of his person, can be interpreted in two different manners: according to those closer to him, namely his crewmates and people who he helped throughout his adventures, Mest is a person that would fight against the entire world if that would mean that he could save someone he loves. They also characterize him as someone reckless, in the sense that, no matter what obstacle stands in the way, be it life threatening or even impossible to stand against, Mest will risk his life and put everything on the line to achieve what he desires. According to Jasmine, Mest has a great spirit that can rival even the wills of great pirates and figures in the world. If one were to interpret Mest's unique behavior through the point of view of his enemies or strangers, he would be mainly categorized as wild and crazy. Throughout the series, Mest has been capable of surprising even the most calm, level-headed and informed characters, always leaving a memory of him in their minds. He was also characterized as thoughtless or even unreflecting, taking risky decisions and careless resolves without a call. However, Mest was not always as eager, outgoing or extroverted as he is currently. He is very eager to try and make friends, but he was shy and lacked social skills after years of exile from others. Contrary to his current wild personality, Mest was once a little boy who disliked battles and that was always very frightened by people stronger than him (today, he considers it a challenge and an adventure). He would keep himself under the protection of others (first, it was Gillard, then his first friends, Jasmine, Ed and Sara). He was referred to as because of that. Mest is generally what many consider a nice guy. He will fight for a friend, even a stranger, without expecting anything in return. He has a strong sense of justice and greatly dislikes people who use others or do selfish things. Mest is a surprisingly selfless person, easily putting himself in danger to help another. He is very protective of his friends and hates to see any kindhearted person injured. He is hard to read and is often misjudged because of his idiotic behavior. Relationships Crew Mest holds a deep and very strong connection to each and every single member of his crew, especially due to the fact that he is the one to choose the members personally. This simple process allows him to create steadfast bonds with each of his crewmates. As the Captain of the Wild Pirates, Mest's utmost rule is to never abandon his own friends, and, as seen through several occasions in the series, he is quite driven by that motive. Even when his will and spirit seem to wither away, he shouts the crew's motto, and somehow, Mest is capable of using strength and power that he never knew he held, overcoming his obstacles. Unlike other traditional pirate crews, the Wild Ten seem to have a connection close to that of a close-knitted family or a group of best friends. They don't care about each others' position or profession in the ship, and instead, act as equals, as demonstrated through the fact that the crew members don't refer to Mest as their superior often, and only point out his position as Captain in two occasions: when they scold him for being childish or irresponsible and whenever they have trust that he will succeed. Jasmine Edward Franken Sara Gota Castor Scarlet Pirates Liryanna D. Eleanor Shooting Star Pirates Gillard D. Soul Allies Kaguya Friends Antagonists and Enemies Kumasadora Hillmark Monkey 99 IGO No. 8 Marines Rays Category:Character Subpages